Midnight Musing
by nereidaia
Summary: Starting with musings about life, this is about all the commotion and trouble friends, family and secrets can cause on one day in the Hatake household [KakaSaku, NaruHina]
1. Midnight Musing

Just some short drabble from me about a very interesting Naruto couple meant as a tribute to the LJ-KakaSaku-community . It's supposed to be a little One-Shot and will most likely stay that way. Though I know it's really, really short, please read and review! thanks

* * *

Midnight musing

The moonlight shone into the dark room, illuminating the face of a woman lying in the bed. Bright green eyes gazed to the window. Silently, she left the bed and wrapped the sheet around her naked body.

During the day, the sky had been darkened by a rainstorm, but the clouds had vanished with the sunset. Now the full moon and starry sky created a serene atmosphere.

Sakura stared out of the window at the quiet buildings of her hometown. Her thoughts started to roam freely, but inevitably settled onto those closest to her.

* * *

They had all come a long way since the first days of team 7.

A vision of a hyperactive blonde appeared before her eyes. Naruto was still the loudmouth he had always been, though the former greatest prankster of Konoha had matured a great deal over the last years.

Sakura snickered quietly. At least, he behaved more mature since Tsunade had taken it upon herself to train him as her successor. Narutos everlasting dream of becoming Hokage prevented him from becoming too much like his other sensei, the old pervert Jiraiya. He had figured that it wouldn't do his reputation any good, if he was caught spying on bathing women.

Or maybe it had been because of Hinatas scolding. The Hyuga heiress had told her, that she had him sleeping on the couch for two weeks after his last spying-adventure with the Sennin.

But lately, Naruto had put so much time into his training and numerous missions that she had hardly seen him.

Just like Sasuke...

It still pained her to think about the Uchiha heir. Though her infatuation or love, or whatever it had been, had faded over the years, she would always care about him as her friend.

She worried that he was brooding too much about his past. Already as a teen, Sasuke had kept his self-imposed solitude and that hadn't changed much. The Jounin and newest Anbu-member was hardly ever socialising with anybody except for his former team and, surprisingly, Shikamaru.

The two of them spend hours of silent companionship, meditating, training or planning missions. Sasuke had dedicated his life completely to his duties as a Shinobi, seeking for strength and revenge.

After all, Itachi was still alive and out there somewhere.

Sasuke had to learn the hard way to wait patiently for his brother to make his move instead of rushing into a fight with him. The last time he couldn't wait, Sasuke had nearly lost his right arm and eye. Luckily, Kakashi had saved him just in time...

* * *

As if on cue, Sakura heard a rustling of blankets behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing, Sakura?" She turned around and gave the still half-asleep figure on the bed a loving look.

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep."

"Then come back to bed, koi. Since we are both awake now, I happen to know a great way to entertain ourselves till sunrise." All traces of sleep had left his voice, changing in the blink of an eye into a seductive whisper that sent shivers down her spine.

"Kakashi!"

He propped himself on his elbows what caused the blanket to slide down his bare, well-defined chest. Feigning innocence upon her half-hearted scolding, he shrugged.

"What? Is it wrong that I want to have a little fun with my woman before I have to share her again with our twins?" Now he openly grinned at her, knowing full well that she couldn't resist him.

"You're unbelievable." Smiling, Sakura slid beneath the blankets and into the arms of her husband. "You have such an insatiable sex drive..."

"And you know you wouldn't want it any other way." Kakashi silenced her with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	2. Morning Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will, I'm just playing around.

Well, obviously I got some ideas for a continuation of this. So, instead of a one-shot, I'll extend this to a multi-chaptered fic. Hope, you enjoy and please, leave a review!

A/N: Sakura is 24 in this fic.

* * *

Morning Awakening

-o-

A light breeze moved the curtains. Rays of the early morning sun lightened the room and tickled the face of a figure sleeping soundly on the bed.

Kakashi's nose twitched as he stirred. Groaning he turned his back to the offending light and stuffed his head under a pillow in stubborn refusal to fully wake up.

A hand reached out in search for the other body that should be sleeping next to him. When he touched nothing but still slightly warm sheets, he opened a lazy eye.

Sakura was nowhere to be found, but a moment later Kakashi's sleepy mind registered the muffled sound of a running shower and soft humming from the adjoining bathroom.

He cast a wary look at the clock. 9:05.

Kakashi groaned again. This was definitely no time to be up, especially on a Sunday morning. A wonderful, lazy day off that he preferred to spend in bed at least till something around noon.

But knowing Sakura the way he did, he had the chance of a snowball in hell to stay in bed.

Honestly, as much as he loved his wife, sometimes he was thoroughly annoyed by some of her (in his opinion) less pleasant characteristics.

Such as being a morning person and forcing her poor husband to start a day as early as she did. Not to mention her insistence on being punctual. Ah, well...

While Kakashi was lost in his brooding over his wife, the sound of the shower had stopped.

Unnoticed to him, Sakura emerged from the bathroom, clad in a light, yellow summer dress and running a brush through her pink strands.

She smiled upon the sight of her distracted husband.

"Hey sleepy head, already awake?"

Roused from his thoughts, he glanced in her direction.

"Yeah, can't believe it myself."

Sakura's smile just widened to a full-fletched grin in response to his sarcasm. She walked over to his side of the bed and bent down to give him a kiss on the nose.

Not giving her a chance to retreat, he grasped her around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap. He muffled her surprised squeal as he claimed her lips with his for a real morning kiss.

Nipping at her bottom lip, he asked her to open her mouth for him which she happily obliged to. Their tongues met and caressed each other.

Finally they had to part for air. Kakashi playfully kissed the corners of her mouth and ran his hands over her hips. A naughty grin appeared on his face.

"Are you sure, you want to get out of bed?"

Sakura looked down onto his chest before she lightly ran her fingertips over his nude body down to his hips. As Kakashi's muscles twitched in anticipation, she sighed and reluctantly pulled her fingers away.

"Yes, I'm sure. And you should get ready, too. Remember, today's our monthly brunch day."

Frantically searching for a way to convince her that they would have more than enough time before their friends were to arrive, he never got the chance to set his plan into action.

Because at that moment their bedroom door was flung open and two small whirlwinds stormed into the room.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Kakashi and Sakura barely had enough time to react before the twins pounced onto them. Laughing, Sakura cuddled the nearest one and proceeded to tickle both.

"Good morning to you, too."

Kakashi watched Sakura and the struggling twins with an amused expression. That is until he received a small foot into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Immediately, he joined Sakura's side in the tickle fight till the kids surrendered to their parents.

"We give up!"

Both kids were panting heavily but grinned widely. Finally, they remembered what they had come for in the first place. One of them reached for a book that had lain forgotten on one edge of the bed during the tickle fight.

"Look, Daddy! We found a picture book. Tell us the story, please!"

Being a sucker for their wide puppy eyes, Kakashi took the book to do them the favour. But once he realised what book exactly they had found, he visibly paled. Curious about his reaction, Sakura looked at the book's title. Instantly, she was as shocked as Kakashi.

Of all the books their nearly four-year-old kids could have found, it just had to be one of Kakashi's old "Come, come Paradise" manga.

Both adults looked at each other, stunned while the kids still waited for their father to start the story. But all Kakashi managed to get out was a weak plea for help.

"Sakura..."

Hearing him say her name released Sakura from her stupor. Shock and embarrassment quickly turned into slight anger and delight in her husband's misfortune. After all, she had told him countless times to get rid of these damn books. Therefore this was his problem and she had no intention to help him out of it. She flashed him a malicious smirk

"Oh no. _You_ kept the books though I told you otherwise. Now _you_ have to deal with the consequences."

With that she stood up and turned to leave him alone with the eager twins. As if in an afterthought she glanced at him from the door.

"Don't you dare tell them some perverted stuff! And hurry up, it's already half past nine. The brunch starts around ten."

And then she closed the door behind her, leaving a panicking husband behind.

Once she descended the stairs, she couldn't suppress a giggle. That look on Kakashi's face had been priceless.

Then she sighed. Maybe she had been a bit to harsh to him, forcing him to deal with it all alone. But then again, that _were_ his books. And she still had to prepare the brunch.

She entered the kitchen and banished Kakashi from her thoughts.

-o-

_tbc_

* * *

Review response:

**B4By K4K4Sh1**: Thank you so much! Your review was one of the reasons why I decided to continue this, so I hope you like my new chapter. Leave me your opinion, please.

**Malitia**: This is now officially more than a One-Shot, I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!

**CelticDaemonWitch**: Thank you, please tell me, if you still approve of my continuation.

**goSg**: In my fic, they are married for 3 years.

* * *

How will Kakashi deal with the twins? Who's going to show up for the brunch? And what is Sakura planning?? For answers:

See you next chapter: Breakfast Scheming


	3. Breakfast Scheming

Standard disclaimer applied

* * *

Sorry, no KakaSaku interaction this chapter, but it got rather long and I decided to cut it. 

Hope, you still like it. Please leave me a review!

* * *

Breakfast Scheming

Sakura was rummaging around the kitchen trying to get all the things ready for the brunch. She switched constantly between the fridge, the cupboards and the stove. The latter was needed for the unavoidable ramen that was necessary every time Naruto was invited.

Turning on the radio she hummed along the song that was currently played while resuming the task to clear up behind her kids. Sometimes she doubted her own conviction that children should be spoiled rotten. Seriously, do they have to leave their toys everywhere around the house? Maybe it was high time to show them their limits and force them to tidy up themselves. Sighing Sakura picked up the toys that were scattered on the floor and put them back into the box they were usually kept in.

The kitchen itself was spacious enough not only to fit as a playground for the twins but also to contain a large pull-out table for up to twelve people. And they would need the space since they were approximately nine or ten people for brunch. So Sakura pulled the table to its maximum size and got some additional chairs from the storeroom.

Returning to the stove just in time to prevent the water from boiling over, she was so engrossed in her preparations that she nearly overheard the knock on the front door. Quickly reducing the heat she rushed to let her friends in. Opening the door Sakura was greeted by a similar pair of silver eyes.

"Hello, Sakura, I hope we aren't late." Hinata flashed her friend a smile before hugging her.

"Hey, Hinata. Neji. Don't worry. Actually, you are the first. Where is Naruto?" Sakura was surprised that the blonde Shinobi hadn't shown up with the Hyuga.

"He ran off to find Shikamaru and drag him here. That could take some time since the lazy guy is most likely watching clouds again and unwilling to move from the spot." With that Neji shoved the two girls into the house and shut the door behind him. Together they went into the kitchen where Hinata immediately started to aid Sakura with her preparations. Neji leaned against a counter with his arms folded and watched them work.

That is until he stood in their way and was ordered to set the table. He might have changed over the years, but he still wasn't fond of some things and that included doing housework of any kind. But against the two girls he saw no use in arguing and accepted his fate. Sakura always had her way to boss people around and she had had great influence on Hinata who had overcome her shyness years ago.

When Neji was occupied with the dishes, Hinata glanced around the room.

"And where's Kakashi? Still in bed?"

"Probably." Sakura couldn't suppress a giggle. At Hinata's curious glance, Sakura told her about their morning event with the children. Needless to say Hinata was quite shocked.

"What? He still keeps these books? And the boys found them?"

"Yep, and I'm pretty sure that Kiei 1 gives him a really hard time to explain everything, right now. You know how inquisitive he can be. I'm just relieved that I had the excuse to prepare the food and could leave it all to Kakashi." Sakura smirked wryly. Hinata giggled as the picture of a desperate Kakashi popped up in her mind.

"Maybe he'll get rid of the books now."

"I doubt that. More likely he'll try to store them elsewhere until the boys are older. You should warn Naruto. He'll ask either him or Sasuke."

"Err, by the way, is Sasuke coming?" Hinata asked timidly.

"No." Sakura's curt reply prevented the Hyuga to ask any further questions.

They fell silent for a while being quietly watched by Neji who had finished his task and sat down at the table. Finally, Sakura decided to lighten up the mood and started to tease Hinata.

"So, has Naruto popped the question?" As predicted Hinata blushed beet red.

"N..No, not yet."

"Baka! Maybe I should give him a little push." Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Or maybe not. But it really takes him too long. If he doesn't ask you soon you'll have to do it. Blackmail him that always works with Kakashi. You could have him sleep on the couch again or even better take away his ramen."

"No, I don't want to force him."

"Well, then just ask him yourself. Don't wait for him to ask just because it's tradition. After all, we have already broken more serious traditions." Sakura glanced at Neji.

"Maybe." Obviously, Hinata was still hesitant about the idea, but she was thinking about it.

Meanwhile, the girls had finished their food preparations and put it onto the table.

"You know, Hinata, you could always get pregnant." Sakura's joke made Neji choke at the water he was drinking.

"Don't give her ideas!"

Sakura grinned openly at Neji's shocked expression and Hinata's embarrassment.

"What? Don't you want to have kids, Neji? Imagine, a whole pack of blonde-haired, silver-eyed kids running around the Hyuga estate. Always wanting to play with their cool uncle Neji." Sakura teased him mercilessly. This was pure gold, it's been too long since she had a chance to unsettle the composed Hyuga so much.

"You know, children seem do be drawn to you. My kids are the best example. You won't get one quiet moment." Seeing Neji visibly pale Sakura snickered. Oh, sweet torture.

"How many children does Naruto want, Hinata? Five, six?" Hinata blushed.

"F..Five."

Neji groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Great, just great. You're evil, Sakura. At times like these, I'm relieved that I never asked you to marry me."

Sakura's grin was replaced with a surprised expression.

"You wanted to marry me? Why didn't you ever ask?"

Neji looked at her solemnly.

"I wasn't sure back then. I thought we were too young. Not all differences with the main house had been settled. It was for the better, don't you think?"

Sakura smiled at him and reached over the table to squeeze his hand.

"Yeah."

"And to imagine that I could have so many kids by now..." Neji trailed off, shuddering dramatically. The three of them burst out laughing.

Sakura was the first to pull herself together again.

"Speaking of kids... Actually, I have to tell you something." Sakura tried to look serious but failed miserably as she grinned madly.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Wow, that's great!" Hinata jumped up and gave Sakura a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Neji's reaction was less cheerful but he took both of Sakura's hands in his smirking at her.

"Congrats. Does that mean we'll have to endure your mood swings again for the next months?" A little payback.

Sakura slapped him on his arm.

"Hey, I'm not that unbearable!"

Neji and Hinata just looked at each other and said nothing.

"How far along are you?"

"Somewhere around the seventh week."

"And what about our mission next month? Have you informed Tsunade-sama?" inquired Neji.

"Actually, she was the one that told me about my pregnancy. Since it's a rather simple diplomatic mission, she told me that it will go on as planned. Although Genma will join our team just in case something unpredicted happens." Neji merely grunted in acknowledgement.

"What about Kakashi? Doesn't he want to accompany you?"

"He's already scheduled for another mission. Plus, he doesn't know it yet."

"Why not?" Hinata stared at Sakura.

"First of all, I don't know about my pregnancy that long myself. And I want you all to be with me when I'm telling him. Remember how he reacted last time?" Sakura grinned mischievously. Neji shook his head in barely concealed amusement.

"I recall him to be out of it for days. He ran around with a huge grin plastered over his face and was hardly able to concentrate on his duties. Instead he pestered everybody around him with stories about your pregnancy. In fact, I believe that was the only reason why he let his students pass at that time..."

Before they could wallow more in memories they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Since Sakura and Hinata were still hugging each other, Neji went to answer the door.

"Hi Genma, you're just in time for Sakura's scheming."

Said Jounin appeared to be quite taken aback by the greeting.

"Huh? What's going on?"

_tbc_

* * *

(1) Kiei - spirited 

If you have noticed, I never clearly defined what gender the twins should be. Actually, I was quite undecided for a while whether they should be a boy and a girl or two boys. I settled for two boys in the end. Their names are Kiei and Aoshi (meaning green/blue/pale).

Kakashi and the twins will reappear in the next chapter!

If you want to know more about Neji's and Sakura's past watch out for my companion piece to "Midnight Musing": _Sick and Tired_ (Song-Fic)

* * *

Review response: 

**Malitia:** I hope you're still with me! Thank you for your review. Hopefully you like this chapter, too!

**B4By K4K4Sh1: **Yeah, makes us all want some Kakashi for our own, ne? sigh After all, I get to play around with him a little bit. I'll see how much I'll torture him next chapter g Thanks for your review, I hope you liked this.

**MysticMoon:** I liked the idea about them having two children at once g Thanks for your review!

**Momo **and** sUmbOdi: **Thank you!

* * *

When will Naruto and Shikamaru show up? How will Kakashi react? And will Naruto pop the question? For answers: 

See you next chapter: Midday Surprising


	4. Bonus Chapter

This is the (albeit short) result of a creativity flash. Since today is the birthday of Hatake Kakashi, I decided to post it.

I dedicate this chapter to my great readers and reviewers. You guys rock!!

* * *

-Bonus Chapter-

Once the door shut close behind Sakura, Kakashi barely managed to suppress a desperate sigh. Sometimes life was cruel. He couldn't blame his wife for leaving him alone, it was his fault after all.

"Daddy!"

Looking at the excited faces of his kids, his lips curled up into a loving smile.

"Okay, come on, boys." Opening his arms to them, he hoisted them into his lap and snatched his book out of Kiei's hands. While running his fingers through the sites, he rested his chin on the head of the boy sitting on his right knee which happened to be Aoshi. His first-born twin waited quietly corresponding to his slightly calmer temper. Quite in contrast to his hyperactive brother who was currently fidgeting in impatience.

Stopping on a certain page that he knew by heart he studied it with feigned seriousness. Its content was rather harmless in comparison to the rest of the book.

"Where have you found this book? This isn't one of ours." He should get an award for that performance. "Interesting..."

"Daddy, read!" Kiei took up pouting to get his story. Kakashi grinned down at him.

"Are you sure? You know, this is one of uncle Naruto's books. He needs them to become smarter." Laughing inwardly, Kakashi once again turned his attention to the book in his hands.

"Smarter?" As predicted, this distracted the twin's attention from the pictures. They loved to hear stories about their funny uncle Naruto.

"Yeees. He wants to be a good husband for Hinata. But for that he has to learn more stuff than just everything about ramen."

"What stuff?"

"Oh, good manners, how to eat properly, to keep things tidy..."

"Ew, boooring!" Undoubtedly there didn't exist anything more awful in the boy's opinion than these things. Well, they were boys after all.

Meanwhile the book lay once again forgotten next to the pillows. With a discrete push Kakashi let it disappear from view.

"We wanna hear a story about uncle Naruto!" A distant sound kept Kakashi from giving in to their plea reminding him of the fact that they were having guests for brunch.

"Sorry, kids, later. Get ready, Naruto and the other are coming for brunch. Maybe he'll tell you a story." Before he could even finish his sentence, the boys squealed in delight upon the mentioning of Naruto. Jumping off his lap they raced out of the bedroom to their own room.

Kakashi let out a relieved sigh. He took the book from under the pillow and put it on top of the wardrobe before pulling out some clothes and heading for the bathroom.

-End Bonus Chapter-

* * *

A/N: dirtydirtythings brought up an interesting point: Sakura does NOT have an affair with Sasuke. She's faithful to Kakashi.

In the first chapter, I mentioned that Itachi is still alive and Sasuke's still an avenger. He is fixed onto this and couldn't develop as a character like Neji has. So basically, Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship is based on friendship and rather rocky. They argue a lot. Assume, they had another fight short before the brunch. That's why Sakura's reaction to Hinata's question is so short.

I don't know when I'll update the next chapter. My NejiSaku comes first.

* * *

Review response:

**Malitia:** Actually, I'm undecided which one is my favourite pairing: KakaSaku or NejiSaku. Thank you again!

**dirtydirtythings:** Well, the kids are quite curious and adventurous ones. See, Kakashi is a really great father. I'm starting to think I make him way too good... Thank you for your input!!

**Ancient Pharaoh:** Believe me, I'm seriously considering it. Right now, it seems that "Sick and Tired" will be possible to be read on its own. Thank you!

**MysticMoon:** Well, I happen to like Neji pretty much. And he is 25 in this fic, people develop, especially during puberty. I'll write more about how he changed in another fic. We'll see what will happen with Naruto and Hinata...

**sUmbOdi:** Thank you! I can promise you that a lot will happen on this one day.

**B4By K4K4Sh1:** Yees, that smile is so great! I think his reaction will be in the next chapter but I'm not sure right now. Thank you!

* * *

See you next (regular) chapter: Midday Surprising 


	5. Midday Surprising

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

* * *

I'm not exactly happy about how this chapter turned out. I've written the beginning and the end quite early, but somehow I got kind of a writer's block when it came to the middle part and how Sakura told Kakashi of the baby. That was one of the reasons why it took me so long to update. 

Hope, you like the chapter nevertheless. Please leave me a review!

* * *

Midday Surprising

-.-.-

„Neji!" Unnoticed, Sakura had followed the Hyuga and heard his greeting. She tugged him painfully at his long hair before turning towards her recently arrived friend.

"Don't listen to this imbecile here, Genma. He had too much sugar today. Come in!"

"Thanks." As always, Genma was chewing on a Senbon, but he took it out in favour to flash the slightly indignant Hyuga a wide grin.

"No more sweets for the little Hyuga today? I'll keep that in mind."

Refusing to give the older man the satisfaction of a retort, Neji turned on his heels and went back to the kitchen.

Genma threw Sakura a calculating glance.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on here or do I have to think of other ways to find it out?"

Sakura simply put a protective hand on her stomach and winked at the older Jounin, quite sure he would take the hint. Indeed, his face immediately lightened in realization.

"Mah, so the old geezer did it again? That's great, Sakura, congrats." After Genma had released her from a bear hug, Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Kakashi doesn't know yet, I want to surprise him later." Genma grinned reassuringly at her.

"No prob here. Think another celebration is in order within the next days."

Sakura frowned upon his delighted words.

"Another? When was the other...? Wait! Do you want to tell me that on the one night during my last pregnancy when Kakashi came home completely drunk, he had actually been celebrating with you?!?" Sakura's volume increased considerably. "I found him on the doorstep that night! He didn't even make it into the house! Like hell you're doing that again!!"

Getting more and more uncomfortable during Sakura's angry tirade, Genma scratched the back of his head while frantically searching for a way to escape her wrath.

"Yeah, we probably overdid it a bit back then... Oh, do I smell Ramen?" With this, Genma took his flight in the direction of the kitchen, but Sakura immediately gave chase, not wanting him to get off the hook that easily.

"I'm not done with you! Stay here, Genma and promise me!"

This was how the two Shinobi raced into the kitchen. Of course, it earned them some curious glances from everyone present. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at their antics.

"Promise you what?"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She had not known her husband had finally made his way downstairs. Forcing herself to laugh light-heartedly, she tried to distract him.

"Nothing, dear. I'll tell you later."

Before Kakashi got the chance to pursue the matter further, they were interrupted by a loud slurp. Everyone turned his or her head into its direction.

Standing next to the stove, bowl in the hand and slurping noodles with some chopsticks was none other than Naruto. He was currently busy finishing his first bowl of Ramen when he became aware of the odd stares he was suddenly receiving.

"What?" He blurted out between two bites. Sakura sighed exhausted.

"How did _you_ get in here?"

"Window." Naruto pointed at his entry to the room. He swallowed the last bit of his appetizer.

"Shikamaru won't come, he's busy with some mission planning. Same with Sasuke."

"Well, since we're all here then, let's start." With that Kakashi went out of the kitchen and shouted upstairs for the boys who were still in their room.

"Boys, get down here! Brunch's ready!"

A door slammed and then Aoshi and Kiei were stomping down the stairs. They rushed past their father and cheered loudly upon seeing both their idols, Naruto and Neji, sitting at the table. Deciding simultaneously that they were much more interesting then any food at the moment, the twins ran to their respective favourite Jounin. Kiei nearly knocked Naruto over when he threw himself onto the blonde. But Naruto caught them just in time and laughed.

Aoshi, on the other hand, favoured Neji since they had more in common. Like a calmer temper than Kiei and Naruto. Despite all his supposed annoyance with kids, Neji had taken a particular liking in the older twin. Therefore he greeted Aoshi with a small but genuine smile and allowed him to climb onto his lap.

Beaming all over their faces, both boys proceeded to inform them of their latest adventures until Sakura finally announced that they would start the meal now.

Hinata gently took Kiei from Naruto and sat him onto a chair, but not before she stole a quick kiss from her boyfriend.

For the next one and a half hours, the group of eight people feasted on the delicious brunch Sakura had prepared and got engaged into an animated conversation. Finally, Hinata volunteered to clean up with Sakura and forced Naruto to help them while the others grabbed some drinks and went to the living room. The twins had already taken their leave some time ago when the first signs housework came up.

When her friends had finally made themselves comfortable on the couch, Sakura decided that it was time to set her plan into action. She walked over to her husband and sat across his lap with her legs dangling at his side.

Kakashi threw her a curious glance, but otherwise took the opportunity to run his hands over her back and thigh while nuzzling her neck.

"Hey, get a room, you two!"

"Look who's talking, Naruto." Kakashi winked at his former student who had one arm slung possessively around Hinata's waist. Sakura just giggled before she put her arms around Kakashi's neck and leant her head against his chin.

A faint smile played about her lips. That would be even more fun than she had originally thought. Watching Naruto from the corners of her eyes, she tried her best to look like the epitome of innocence.

"Oh, don't spoil the mood, Naruto. After all, we want to have at least four more kids, don't we, Kakashi?" With that Sakura looked up at her husband to see his reaction.

He was currently staring into nothingness, apparently a bit shocked at the prospect of so many children.

Those who knew what Sakura was getting at were watching the scene with barely hidden interest whereas Naruto appeared to be quite confused.

"Wow, four more kids? That's even more than I want to have. So, pray tell, is there already another baby on the way?"

Naruto's innocent question allowed Kakashi to recover from the stupor Sakura's revelation had thrown him into. And finally the pieces fell into their places.

Why Sakura had been quite moody the last days even if she had been arguing with Sasuke again. Why she had suffered from insomnia lately like last night. And why everyone was staring at him right now as if they were expecting something.

Kakashi's looked Sakura in the eyes and decided to ask her directly.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes." After the twin's birth they had never talked about having more kids, so Sakura was a bit unsure about his reaction to the news.

But all her worries were completely unfounded.

A huge grin appeared on Kakashi's face before he hugged her tightly to him and showered every part of her that he could reach with kisses.

Their friends erupted with loud cheers, tapping Kakashi on his shoulders and hugging each other. Well, at least the girls were hugging each other and the men.

Finally, they settled down a bit. From her place in Kakashi's loving embrace with his hand caressing her belly, Sakura cast a sly glance at Naruto.

"So, and you want to have a bunch of kids, too, Naruto?"

Seeing all attention focused on him, the blonde flushed in embarrassment.

"Ye..yeah. I'd love to have four or five." And his next words sealed his fate.

"Hinata would be a great mother, don't you think?"

Remembering their earlier conversation in the kitchen, Neji exchanged a glance with Sakura before he focused his attention on Naruto again. Using his best menacing tone of voice, he narrowed his eyes at the boyfriend of his cousin.

"You are telling me that you want to impregnate Hinata-sama? Without marrying her?" If Neji's voice had not already set off an alarm in Naruto's mind, his choice of words definitely did. After all, it had been a long time since Neji had added this specific honorific to Hinata's name. No wonder Naruto gulped visibly upon the sight of the seemingly furious Hyuga. Raising his arms, he tried to reassure him.

"No! No, that wasn't what I meant! I... Wait right here!" Faster than they could stop him, Naruto disappeared through the next window and raced down the street. The remaining five stared at each other dumbfounded, especially Neji and Sakura while Hinata appeared to be close to tears.

"What have you done, Neji?"

The Hyuga gave his cousin an apologetic look.

"I think I overdid it this time."

_-.-.-_

_tbc_

_

* * *

_

_A/N_: No Shikamaru in this fic. It would have been too many characters and I tend to get distracted. Sorry to everyone who looked forward to his appearance.

* * *

Review response: 

**Malitia:** Yeah, but I thought it would be a bit too much if he actually read it to them. And I still have plans for Naruto lol Thank you!

**B4By K4K4Sh1:** Thank you, I hope I met your expectations.

**leafygirl:** Thanks, Neji gets his special scenes, although I think I'll concentrate more on him in other fics than in this one. But he's one of my favourite characters so he just had to be in this!

**MysicMoon**, **Momo-Sama**, **sUmbOdi**, **Shiroi Hikari**: Thanks for your support!

* * *

Has Neji really pushed Naruto too far? What will Naruto do? For answers: 

See you next chapter: Afternoon Proposing


	6. Afternoon Proposing

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

* * *

Sorry about the delay, but real life interfered. Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. It's more centred on Naruto. Please leave me a review!

* * *

Afternoon Proposing 

-.-

Naruto raced down the streets of Konoha. In a zigzag course he tried to avoid running somebody over. With the grace of several years of practice, he did a forward roll under a ladder a man was carrying, just to vault over a woman who had bent down to pick up a basket. He used the next house wall to pass by a large group of people only to have an elder woman appear before him once he got back on the street. Naruto reached out with his hands and whirled the surprised woman around in a perfect pirouette before he continued on his way. Deciding that taking the streets took him too much time, he leaped onto the next roof.

Where he promptly toppled over a fellow Shinobi causing them to nearly fall off the roof. Naruto did not even take the time to look whom he had run over. Instead, he got back onto his feet as fast as he could and threw a hasty "Sorry" over his shoulder. The other Shinobi was left to watch his back in bewilderment.

Several roofs farther, Naruto got into trouble again. This time though, he was on a collision course with a group of ANBU running towards him at high speed. Naruto's mind raced to find a way to avoid this crash. Figuring that the ANBU had good reflexes, he opted to run straight ahead lowering his head like an aggressive bull.

Realizing his intention, the two masked Shinobi in his way jumped to the side. The whole group came to a halt and watched the orange flash running past them. Since Naruto was the only one in Konoha wearing bright orange they recognized him immediately and made no move to stop him, but shook their heads in barely concealed amusement.

Damn, there was definitely too much traffic on the roofs of Konoha today.

The thought distracted Naruto long enough that he missed a step. Reaching out with his hands in an attempt to keep his balance, he failed miserably and fell off the roof into a courtyard. Preparing for the impact, he tried to relax his body. But something cushioned his fall.

Something warm and furry... and growling.

Obviously, Naruto fell into the courtyard of the Inuzuka mansion.

"Oi, Naruto, get off my dogs!"

Laughing embarrassedly Naruto patted the head of the dog next to him, which he recognized as Akamaru.

"Sorry, Kiba, I kinda tripped up there." Without further ado, Naruto leaped back onto the roof leaving a pissed Inuzuka behind. Just a minute later, he arrived at the doorstep of his apartment without getting into more trouble.

He stopped after he had closed the door behind him and threw a look around the living area. It had been quite some time since he had last been here. Which explained the surprise of the person that stepped out of the adjoining kitchen at that moment.

"Naruto-nii-chan! What are you doing here? Did Hinata kick you out?"

Absent-mindedly, Naruto answered his roommate while he headed for a closed door to his left.

"No, but I kinda got into a fight with Neji about my relationship with Hinata."

"Oh, shit. What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything! He just took something I said wrongly."

"Ah, that must've been quite something if you got Hyuga Neji worked up."

Naruto scowled at his roommate.

"It really wasn't that big, I just said I wanted kids with Hinata."

"Ah, and did you mentioned the word marriage?"

"Err, no."

"Thought so. You know that Neji can be quite traditional and conservative sometimes..."

"Yeah, that's why... What's that?!?"

During their exchange, Naruto had opened the door and was now staring at the chaos that dominated what was supposed to be his bedroom. Admittedly, he had never been the tidiest person, but he was certain that he had not left such a mess.

"Konohamaru!"

"Err, sorry, Naruto-nii-chan. I kinda used your room as a storeroom since you were hardly ever here."

"Great, just what I need." Naruto leaned weakly against the doorframe and groaned in exasperation.

"You're _so_ going to help me now. I need to find something in here."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hatake household, Sakura was trying to calm down Hinata who had been shocked and saddened by Naruto's flight at first. Then she had started to scream at her cousin. Neji had already apologized to her for his behaviour, but now he was getting irritated himself. So the two Hyuga stood opposite of each other engaged in an angry silver-eyed staring contest. 

"Calm down already, Hinata. I said I'm sorry. Look, I'll go and get Naruto back here, okay?"

Genma and Kakashi had stood by the sideline, but now the latter decided that it was time to ease some of the tension. After all, he did not want to upset his pregnant wife too much.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. It'll be better I get him. I'm sure he'll listen to me."

Sakura looked at him with obvious relief.

"Yeah, I think that would be best. Come on, Hinata, let's sit down." Gently the pink-haired Kunoichi led her friend to a couch. Neji sat across from them while Genma leaned against the windowsill. In a puff of smoke, Kakashi was gone.

"Mah, you shouldn't worry so much, all of you. It was just a misunderstanding." Genma looked at three younger Jounin still chewing on his senbon.

"Naruto would never get intimidated by Neji, you know that. And he told us to wait here, so I think he plans to come back anyway."

Hinata let his words sink in. Genma had a point. Feeling relieved, she smiled at him and her cousin.

"Yes, you're probably right. I'm sorry, Neji-nii-san." The Hyuga simply nodded at her. Suddenly, Hinata blushed.

"Oh my, we've totally forgotten about the baby! I'm curious, Sakura, do you know the gender yet?"

Glad about the change of the conversation's topic, Sakura smiled.

"No, not yet, but I hope it's a baby girl this time. I could use a bit female support."

* * *

Kakashi searched at all of Naruto's favourite places for the blonde, but he was neither on top of the Hokage monument nor at the Ichiraku. Finally, he decided to look at his former student's apartment. Apparently a good idea, for when he appeared in the living area, he could already hear Naruto in his room. 

"Damn it, Konohamaru, did you _have_ to store all this crap in here??"

Walking in the direction of the voice, Kakashi opened Naruto's bedroom door. The sight that greeted him was quite entertaining.

Naruto and Konohamaru both stood up to their knees in what must have been the greatest chaos ever. The floor was littered with a great variety of things, starting with boxes of all sizes and shapes, some empty, some not, bottles, books, scrolls, clothes, plushies (Kakashi actually raised an eyebrow at that), a few Kunai and other Ninja weapons, dishes, various cooking items, a football... the list went on and on. Obviously, Konohamaru had stuffed everything he could not place elsewhere into this room. And now the two of them were messing things even further by rummaging through the items and throwing them over their shoulders. After he had avoided a flying scroll followed by a broken clock, Kakashi decided to draw their attention by clearing his throat.

The two in front of him spun around quickly and stared at him.

"Ah, hey, Kakashi. How long have you been there?"

"Not long. What are you doing here?"

"Naruto-nii-chan is searching for something, Kakashi-sensei." Konohamaru grinned sheepishly.

"Aah, I'd _never_ guessed that. And what..."

"Ha!" Naruto's triumphant outburst interrupted Kakashi's sarcastic comment. Grinning all over his face, Naruto held up a small box.

* * *

"Oh gods, look at the time, it's already past three. I'm sorry, Sakura, but we have to go. My father wanted to have tea with us this afternoon." 

"That's okay, Hinata. I have to look where the boys disappeared to anyway. And I'm sure Naruto will show up soon."

The four of them walked to the front door and stepped out onto the street talking about when their work schedule would allow them to meet again. Neji reminded Sakura and Genma of their mission briefing being held the next day.

When they were about to go on their ways, a shout from the distance stopped them. Turning into its direction, they saw Naruto and Konohamaru running towards them followed by a decidedly amused looking Kakashi.

They came to a halt in front of the others, the younger Shinobi slightly panting while Kakashi winked at Sakura.

"I'm sorry... -_huff-_... I left...-_huff-_...but I had to... get something...important." With that Naruto dropped onto one knee in front of Hinata holding out the small box. Hinata, Sakura and Neji stared at him wide-eyed. Then he opened the box.

"Hinata, I love you more than anything in this world. I want to live my life with you and I want to have a family with you. So... will you marry me, Hinata?"

_-.-_

_tbc_

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_ I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, but I can't promise it. Most likely, it will be the final chapter. There's not much left to say, but if you have a special wish concerning something about this fic, tell me and maybe I'll write it.

The chapter will definitely have more KakaSaku fluff than the last ones.

* * *

Review response:

**Malitia**: He, good idea. Somehow I lacked inspiration for that part. Maybe I'll rewrite it some time. But I'm glad you liked it anyway. Thanks!

**B4By K4K4Sh1**: Yeah, Kakashi will always be the hottest, but only Genma could say this since he's supposed to be a year older than Kakashi. I like him quite a lot. Hope you liked what I did to Naruto in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing again!

**sUmbOdi, joekool, warprince2000**: Thank you, I hope I matched your expectations!

* * *

What will be Hinata's answer? How will Neji react? And how will this day end? For answers: 

See you next chapter: Evening Relaxing


End file.
